A Steamy Romp Down Memory Lane
by lateeda18
Summary: Bloom can't resist her ex-boyfriend Andy from before she went to Alfea when they meet on the girls' mission on Earth. One shot sex story based on season 4 when Bloom meets Andy again and Sky gets jealous.


Bloom was excited to be back on Earth again and to see her adoptive parents. Most of all she was excited to see some of her old friends from before she went to Alfea. Even though she didn't have many, she did have a few and was excited to catch up with them. She was also hopeful that since her mission was to make people on Earth believe in fairies again, that if they succeeded she could tell all her old friends the truth about why she left and what she did for a living now.

In the first day on Earth she ran into Andy, her ex-boyfriend from her old school.

"Hey Andy! It's so great to see you again!" She said as she gave him a hug. She immediately noticed how good looking he was and how much he had changed since they dated.

"You too Bloom! How are you?"

"Great! I'm just here visiting my parents for a few months with some of my friends from school and my boyfriend. How about you?"

"Well me and a couple of the guys started a band with my girlfriend" Andy responded. Bloom for some reason felt a slight stab of jealousy at the fact that Andy had a girlfriend but then remembered that she was the one who dumped him when the long distance relationship wasn't working out as well as the lying about being a fairy thing. Too bad she wasn't single now and he wasn't either because she would try to win him over first in their mission.

"Awesome! We should go to one of your gigs sometime!" Bloom responded.

"That would be great! Well we have to go rehearse now but it was nice seeing you! Wanna meet for coffee though later tonight?"

"Sure! I close at our shop, you know the pet one on 48th street but why don't you come by after we close so we can go to the coffee shop next door around nine?"

"See you then Bloom!" Andy said as he waved goodbye.

"Wow! You dated him? He is a nice hunk of a man that one is. What were you thinking dumping him?" Stella said as they walked away.

"He was a lot different back then, not as hot and it was just hard to stay close."

"Well no offence, but on a scale from 1 to 10 he is like a 20 and Sky is only at best a 7." Stella said. Even though Bloom hated it when Stella talked shit about Sky, she secretly agreed with her about how hot each man was now.

* * *

"Wow Bloom, you look beautiful" Andy said as Bloom walked into the room. She was closing up the pet shop and thought that no one was in the store so she had gone to the back room. She was wearing just a sports bra and short shorts since it was muggy and hot in the shop and outside all day.

"Oh well thanks Andy!" Bloom said, slightly blushing. She felt odd that Andy would use the word beautiful since she associated that term with relationships that were just more than friends and her and Andy were just that, friends.

Well, they did date and he was like her first "love" but she didn't really consider them to ever be a hot item.

"Look Bloom, I know things have been awkward with us since you came back and I don't want it to be anymore. I have missed you a lot and now that you're back to stay I was thinking wel…" Andy began to say. Bloom guessed she knew where this was going and she had to stop it before it got out of hand. She had a boyfriend who she loved with all of her heart.

But it was so hard to look at Andy and break his heart. He clearly liked her and he was just so, well hot. Before they were just teenagers and he hadn't grown into his body and was a bit pudgy, but now he was handsome and buff. In fact, now that she looked closely at him, Bloom realized that she thought he looked hotter than Sky did with his short black hair cut compared to Sky's odd blond locks.

She had to say no though, she wasn't that type of girl.

"Look Andy, I like you as a friend and..I…I…" she began to say but he had taken off his shirt and she stuttered and couldn't remember her last thought. His abs were so glorious and sculpted, way more than Sky's.

Andy walked up to her and held her shoulders.

"I think we both realize that we have something, an attraction that can't be ignored. I know you have a boyfriend, and I sort of have a girlfriend. But they don't have to know. We never did have sex and I always wanted to know what it would have been like with you since you were like my first love and all" Andy said as he looked straight into Bloom's eyes.

She looked back into his light brown eyes and couldn't help but melt. She was getting all hot and bothered just by him touching her arms. She knew that this was wrong, everything that he was suggesting, but the funny thing was that she had thought the same thing too. Now that he was half naked she felt even more strongly about it.

"I don't know Andy..I..I" she tried to say, her mind still in control but then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She felt warmth all throughout her body inside and out. She could feel the sweat on him since it was so humid in the shop and the fact that she was so hot too. The heat just made the warm feeling inside of her feel even more intense and she kissed him back.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth and moved in circles around her sweet lips.

"Oh god" she thought as she could feel herself getting wet at just his kiss. "This is wrong, but it just feels so right" she thought and at first wanted to stop him, but it just felt so good. She never felt this kind of desire when Sky kissed her and she could only imagine what it would feel like when Andy was inside her if his kiss made her go this crazy.

He was holding her hips the entire time but then moved his hands to her lower back and slowly moved them up to her bra. He put them under the elastic band on her back and pulled his face away from hers.

"So do you want this just Bloom? Because I sure as hell want you" He said in a low sexy voice.

"Yes, please Andy. I want you" Bloom responded. She leaned into him and began to unbuckle his belt and slide off his pants as he pulled her bra off over her head.

"Your boobs are amazing Bloom, they're so huge, round, and soft. I just want to put my face on them."

"Go right ahead"

Andy lifted her up onto a counter and rubbed his face on her boobs softly and delicately. Her nipples were hard and his mouth approached one. He softly kissed it with just his lips and this drove her wild. He then used his tongue to play with it while he rolled the other one around with his finger.

"Oh Andy, you're so good at this, you're driving me crazy" Bloom moaned in pleasure as she tilted her head back.

He switched breasts and did this for a while before moving his hand down to her extremely wet pussy that he stuck one finger in at a time. He began moving his hands in and out of her and she felt like she was about to have an orgasm.

"Oh Andy, Oh god yes!" Bloom moaned. She grabbed his head and he then moved to put his tongue inside of her which gave her even more pleasure.

Bloom had not fully climaxed but she felt awesome and wanted to please Andy for a a while so she kneeled down in front of him and began to suck his dick. She moved her tongue along his shaft and he replied with a small moan of pleasure. She continued to do this until he pulled her up and said,

"I need you, now"

"Okay then" Bloom giggled. He picked her up and put himself inside of her and began moving himself in and out. He stood like this for a while until his legs started to feel a little weak. He then moved her to the countertop where they were before and laid her down on it while he still was standing.

They continued like this for a while until Bloom said,

"Let me be on top for a while"

"Taking control, nice Bloom" Andy smirked. He laid down on the rug that was on the ground and Bloom mounted him and rode him. They were having the times of their lives and finally Andy wanted to finish but he wanted to be on top for that. He swiftly grabbed Bloom and moved her to the bottom in one quick motion that Bloom didn't even know was humanly possible since her and Sky had attempted it many times but never succeeded.

He then entered her and began to slowly go in and out at first but then did it quickly. The friction made the feeling of his dick inside her even better and the heat was making them both even more horny.

"Oh Bloom, you're so tight it's amazing" Andy moaned into her ear as he leaned over her while continuing to go inside of her.

"Well your dick is so huge it makes my tight pussy feel so..oh…sooo ohhh yeah Andy right there oh yeah keep going, that's it right there! Oh god oh god oh oh ohh ahhh!" Bloom screamed out in pleasure as she had an orgasm and as she felt Andy ejaculate inside of her.

Just as he was pulling out of her a small bell rang which at first Bloom thought nothing of. She was so mellow and peaceful because of the great orgasm that she just had and her brain didn't register the meaning of this bell until she heard her name being called.

"Bloom, what the FUCK is this?" the voice yelled from the door way.

Blooms heart sank and her state of peace crashed down all around her when she looked up and realized that Sky had walked in when the bell had rung and that he must have seen Andy getting off of her. Even if he didn't she was lying on the ground naked and Andy was naked standing up right next to her.

"Oh shit" Andy said as he realized that this must be Sky, her boyfriend by his reaction to them. The guy was just standing there staring at them and not moving.

"Sky, I can explain" Bloom began to say but Sky wasn't listening. He dropped the take out food he was holding in his hands and darted after Andy. The scene was ridiculous since Any was fully naked and Sky looked like a lunatic racing after him. He had pulled out his sword and Bloom knew that Sky was more skilled in combat that Andy and he could seriously hurt him.

"Sky stop!" she yelled from the ground as she searched for her clothes. He wasn't stoping though and he was getting closer to Andy so she transformed into her Enchantix form and sent a small energy ball at Sky, just powerful enough to knock him down. She then restrained him so he couldn't move.

"Bloom let me go right now! He just raped you are you want to defend this scum bag?"

"Sky, he didn't rape me! Do you really think I would be weak enough to let a guy take advantage of me? I'm the keeper of the dragon fire for God sakes."

"Then…then… you..you…" Sky said as he was thinking through the situation in his head. He was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"You bitch! You little cunt! How could you do this to me? I thought that you loved me and wanted to be ONLY me! I was going to make you the princess of Eraklyon but a little slut like you doesn't deserve that title. God you make Diaspro look like a fucking goddess. Now let me go!" Sky screamed at her.

Bloom began to cry as she realize that she just ruined the secure future she was looking forward to having as the Queen of Eraklyon someday as well as the Queen of Sparks.

She turned around and also realized that Andy was looking at her in horror because of the big wings on her back and the fact that she had used magic to tie down Sky and stop him. Not to mention the odd places he was mentioning made no sense to Andy at all.

"What the hell are you? I-I- I must be high or something right now, this can't be real" He said in disbelief.

"Andy, it's me Bloom. I-, well I'm a fairy and that's why I had to break up with you. I left Gardenia High because I went to a school for all fairies in the Magic dimension." Bloom began to explain.

Andy just stared at her and at first Bloom thought that he was understanding but then all of a sudden he said

"You both are fucking crazy and deserve each other then, I'm glad we aren't dating Bloom, however the sex was awesome, the best I've ever had. I think we shouldn't see each other again though…" as he walked towards the door of the shop and then ran away when he was out of it.

"You ignorant slut Bloom. You really thought anyone on this stupid planet would believe in fairies again? This mission is a disaster waiting to happen and I can't believe I sacrificed my time to come here for you. Now let me go so I don't have to be in the same room as you" Sky said.

Bloom sank down to the ground on her knees and released Sky. He walked out of the pet shop and never looked back but once to see Bloom sobbing into her hands.

"Fuck! God Damnit" Bloom yelled through her sobs as she realized that she was left with no one now.


End file.
